


It Could Be the Four of Us

by hazelNuts



Series: Teen Wolf Femslash Bingo [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Barista Malia, F/F, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Teacher Allison, Teacher Kira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6282808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>‘She did it again!’ Lydia fumes through the phone.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>For the past couple weeks one of the barista’s at Lydia’s regular coffee shop has been misspelling Lydia’s name, and Lydia is convinced it’s on purpose. Allison thought it was accidental the first time, but when it kept happening and Lydia sent her a picture of a cup that said “Lama”, Allison thought it was the funniest thing in the world.</i>
</p><p>With trying to keep Lydia from killing her barista and finally meeting Kira's other girlfriend, Allison is pretty busy. And extremely entertained.</p><p>For Teen Wolf Polyamory Week - Day 2: Fave OT4(+) & Teen Wolf Femslash Bingo prompt: Laughing Until They Cry</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Could Be the Four of Us

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.
> 
> Inspired by these two posts [x](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/post/141034137306/im-a-busy-businessperson-and-my-barista-keeps) [x](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/post/141034090381/im-a-barista-and-youre-the-obnoxious-customer)

‘ _She did it again!_ ’ Lydia fumes through the phone.

Allison presses a hand over her mouth, trying not to laugh. ‘I’m sorry,’ she manages to get out.

Lydia huffs like she knows exactly how much trouble Allison is having to keep from laughing, but doesn’t comment.

‘What is it today?’ Allison asks.

For the past couple weeks one of the barista’s at Lydia’s regular coffee shop has been misspelling Lydia’s name, and Lydia is convinced it’s on purpose. Allison thought it was accidental the first time, but when it kept happening and Lydia sent her a picture of a cup that said “Lama”, Allison thought it was the funniest thing in the world. Lydia is less amused.

 _‘Lamp!_ ’ Lydia almost shouts. ‘ _It’s not even imaginative! She could have come up with a hundred different words, and she chooses_ lamp _!_ ’

‘Wait, are you upset that she misspelled your name or that she doesn’t have any imagination?’

 _‘I— That’s not the point!_ ’

Allison gasps. ‘Do you have a crush on your barista?’

‘ _No! She’s hot, but that’s it_ ,’ Lydia clips.

‘Right,’ Allison smirks. She knows her girlfriend better than that. Lydia totally has a crush. She’d been curious about the barista before, but know she making serious plans of stopping by that coffee shop sometime soon. She doesn’t know much about the barista, just that she has long legs and a toothy grin. She wishes she had time to join Lydia on her morning coffee runs, she really wants to see the person who manages to winds up Lydia with so little effort.

The bell rings, signalling the end of her morning peace, and Allison says a hasty goodbye, reminding Lydia of the date they have with Kira and her other girlfriend that evening.

‘Everything okay?’ Kira asks as they walk in the direction of their classrooms.

‘Yeah. I think Lydia has a crush, though.’

‘Really?’ Kira raises her eyebrows, curious. Kira’s met Lydia only a couple times, they get along great, but Allison doesn’t think their relationship will ever be anything other than platonic.

Allison nods, grinning. They arrive at Allison’s classroom, and she wraps an arm around Kira’s shoulder, pressing a kiss against her temple. ‘I can’t believe that after tonight it’s going to be the four of us.’

‘You haven’t met Malia, yet,’ Kira reminds her.

Allison shrugs. Kira’s told her that Malia can come off a bit rude at first, but that she’s really sweet once she’s sure she likes you.

‘Well, she’s in love with you, so we have that in common at least,’ Allison murmurs, just loud enough to make Kira blush, but not so loud one of the students might overhear.

Kira’s smile lights up her eyes. After giving Allison’s hand a squeeze, Kira quickly continues on to her own classroom before the second bell rings.

~

Lydia is flitting around the house, making sure that everything is perfect for their guests. Allison helps where she can, but mostly she just stays in the kitchen, keeping an eye on the food so it doesn’t burn, and so she doesn’t get in Lydia’s way.

There’s a knock on the front door. Lydia freezes where she’s fluffing the pillows on the couch. She takes a deep breath, smooths down her skirt and flicks her hair over her shoulder. Allison loves being allowed to see this piece of Lydia, this little bit of insecurity before Lydia charges into things with her head held high and a smile on her face.

‘Come on,’ Allison says, holding out her elbow for Lydia to take. ‘Our guests are waiting.’

Lydia raises her eyebrows, but places her hand on Allison’s arm with an amused smile. She opens the door with her most welcoming smile. A smile that freezes, then drops, when she looks at the brown-haired woman Allison recognizes as Malia from Kira’s pictures.

‘You!’ Lydia and Malia say at the same time.

Kira looks to Allison for an explanation, confusion written all over her face, but Allison has no idea what’s going either and shrugs. Lydia and Malia continue glaring at each other for a moment, and it looks like Kira is planning on intervening, but Allison shakes her head and pulls her inside, out of the line of fire. She wants to see how this plays out.

‘How the hell did Kira become friends with someone who is so rude?!’ Malia spews out.

‘ _I’m_ rude?’ Lydia’s cheeks turn red in fury. ‘You’re the one who keeps spelling my name wrong!’

‘Wait, _Malia_ is the barista?’ Allison asks, needing to know for sure. This is too good.

‘Yes! The rude barista who keeps misspelling and mispronouncing my name!’

Allison barks out a laugh before she can stop it. She claps a hand over her mouth, but it’s already too late. Both Malia and Lydia are looking at her with laser eyes. Kira, on the other hand, seems to be having just as much trouble with keeping her laughter quiet. She’s determinedly looking at the floor, her lips pressed together and shoulders shaking lightly.

‘It’s not funny, Allison! People have been giving me _looks_!’

‘Because nobody taught you manners!’ Malia retorts.

Their voices have been getting progressively louder and Allison suspects she’ll be hearing from the neighbours tomorrow, but right now, this is too entertaining.

Lydia squares her shoulders, like she’s getting ready to take Malia down. ‘I’ll have you kn—‘

‘You’re always on your phone!’

‘I would ne—‘ Lydia falters, then composes herself and says calmly, ‘That was _one_ time.’

‘Really? What about today? Or last Monday? Or the Wednesday before that?’

Lydia opens her mouth, but nothing comes out.

‘That’s what I thought,’ Malia smirks, folding her arms in front of her chest.

In the meantime, Allison has hidden her face in Kira’s neck, no longer able to keep her laughter in. Kira is leaning against the wall, shaking from laughter, and slowly sliding down to the floor, taking Allison with her.

‘Will you two stop laughing?’ Lydia huffs.

Allison shakes her head. ‘I… can’t… believe… you have a crush on… Kira’s girlfriend! And you didn’t even… know it!’ She has to push out the words between gasping for breath.

This revelation makes Kira laugh even harder. Tears are streaming down her face and she slides to floor completely, Allison landing in her lap.

‘You have a crush on me?’ Malia asks.

‘I— I’m going to check on diner,’ Lydia says, turning around sharply on her heels and marching toward the kitchen.

Malia looks sternly down on Kira and Allison then sighs and helps them up, supporting them all the way to the dining room while Allison and Kira try to get their laughter under control.

‘Does she really have crush on me?’ Malia whispers to Allison.

Allison nods, another giggle escaping her when she sees Malia’s pleased smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
